


Perfectly Fine

by bubble_bobb



Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (chapters correlate), (read notes for more closure lol), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Thighs, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seonghwa doesn't feel that good about himself so his boyfriend(s) decides to make him see what he(they) sees.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: 8 Makes 1 Team [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 314





	1. Hongjoong - Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY SEONGHWA!!
> 
> -Helloo~  
> I hope you enjoy<3  
> Lmk what you think:)  
> Hope to see you all in the next chapter!  
> Remember to stay hydrated and safe, ily
> 
> (Ps: the Established Relationship is there bc every chapter is a time where Hwa is dating one of them. He's not dating all of them at once hehe)

Seonghwa trembles in the younger's hold, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a small and weak whimper. He turns his head, breathing out harshly as familiar warm hands travel down his front and then back up, all the way to his neck. He can't believe he's doing this. He can't believe he let himself agree to this. They shouldn't be doing something like this outside their bedroom, more the less in the practice room. 

He was just a little unfocused and stressed so Hongjoong offered to help him. He offered to get Seonghwa's mind off things for a moment before they continue practicing, and Seonghwa, wanting to ease his mind, let his boyfriend help him. He doesn't quite regret it, but he doesn't feel all that good about it now either. 

He's on the cold hard floor with a nervous feeling about the cameras in the corners of the room, his shirt long forgotten on the other side of the room.

"Seonghwa, angel."

He hears Hongjoong call his name and he hums, his head still turned to the side. He tries to breathe steadily through his nose, taking a deep breath before sighing. The hands stop on his stomach before one of them moves up to turn his head by his chin. He follows, his eyebrows knitting and eyes twitching as he squeezes them harder together.

"Look at me."

Hongjoong says softly and Seonghwa sighs, nodding. His eyes flutter open and he locks gazes with the younger through the mirror in front of them. Hongjoong's face has worry written all over it but he's smiling softly at Seonghwa, his hands caressing his skin carefully, sending shivers down his spine.

"What's wrong?"

He asks and Seonghwa tenses up. He tries to look away again but the younger turns his head back as soon as he does so, clearly wanting him to look at him while he talks. His eyebrows are slightly raised with a concerned look in his eyes. Seonghwa feels his body shake.

"Are you nervous?"

He asks after a minute of silence and Seonghwa slowly nods, finally admitting it to the younger and himself. He hopes Hongjoong will not be concerned any more but when he looks at him again he sees him frown ever so slightly.

"Words, love."

He says and Seonghwa shivers. He nods again, his lips parting to talk. It takes way longer than it should to answer but Hongjoong doesn't seem to mind, patiently waiting for the taller to talk.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just... what if someone catches us?"

He says nervously, his voice shaking. That wouldn't be good. Seeing him and Hongjoong in the middle of the practice room, the younger kneeling behind him while he himself is kneeling and leaning back on him without his shirt on. Seeing them watching each other through the huge mirrored walls with Hongjoong's hands on his stomach and down his pants. It wouldn't be a good look for either of them. 

No one knows they're a thing and no one needs to know. The company probably wouldn't mind but they still don't want anyone to know. It's better keeping it a secret than having everyone know.

As soon as he finishes he feels weight being lifted off his chest, but some of it still remaining. He can't say the things that are still there, making him not want to look or continue. Hongjoong looks wonderful, don't get him wrong, he could look at him forever and never get bored, but that isn't it. It isn't it when he's not alone, it's not it when they're together like this.

"I locked the door angel, you don't have to be nervous, no one will catch us."

Hongjoong reassures him smiling a little bit wider. He looks into Seonghwa's eyes, the smile falling off his face. Seonghwa gulps thickly, not knowing that if it is because Hongjoong won't take his eyes off him, intensely watching him through the mirror or because his smile fell so quickly, being replaced by a soft frown.

"But that's not the only thing that's bothering you."

He says and Seonghwa shakes his head, wanting to make Hongjoong believe him, not wanting to say it. The younger sighs.

"I can tell, baby, tell me what's wrong."

He whispers and Seonghwa sighs deeper. He opens his mouth to talk but closes it again seconds later. He doesn't know how. He doesn't even know if he wants to tell Hongjoong. It's too much for him. He wants to just get off while Hongjoong takes care of him, he doesn't want to think about this right now. 

Hongjoong is still looking at him with worried eyes but a soft smile is now decorating his face, melting Seonghwa's heart and helping him calm down. He sighs again. He can trust Hongjoong. Hongjoong loves him and accepts him, why would he ask him about the things that are bothering him if he didn't care? Is he just trying to be nice and polite? Hongjoong isn't like that. He cares about everything and everyone and Seonghwa doesn't want him to worry.

"I just, I can't look at myself."

He confesses and turns his head away, not being able to look at Hongjoong after the words leave his mouth. The younger turns his own head to look at him, his hands now resting on Seonghwa's waist, holding onto him so gently the older could forget they're there.

"Why not?"

He asks, voice lower and filled with concern. It breaks Seonghwa's heart, hearing the younger's voice sound so worried just because of him. He turns back to look into Hongjoong's eyes, the loving gaze calming him down a little more.

"I don't... I don't like..."

He starts, trailing off as he loses his words. He can't figure out why he's being this difficult. He's a grown man, things like these shouldn't be a problem. And yet he's shaking, not being able to find the right words to say to make sense.

"You don't like this?"

Hongjoong questions, his hands leaving Seonghwa's body, reminding him the warmth his touch has. He quickly shakes his head, pulling the younger's hands back to wrap them around his waist, his own resting on top of them.

"No, I mean, I do, but also not."

Hongjoong frowns.

"Then what do you mean, baby? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you mean."

He says, and Seonghwa grits his teeth. He knows Hongjoong wants to understand him, he knows it but he can't put his thoughts into words. Maybe if he doesn't focus on making sense and just says it, it might help. He sighs for the nth time that night, blinking slowly at the leader.

"I don't like looking at myself."

Hongjoong's face drops and his eyes shine. Seonghwa's heart skips a beat because of that, wanting to replace that expression with one of Hongjoong's signature smiles.

"Darling...."

He whispers, one hand leaving his waist to cup his cheek. He runs his thumb along his cheekbone, shaking his head a little bit, looking displeased with his words.

"You're beautiful."

Seonghwa shakes his own head, keeping his eyes locked with Hongjoong's.

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are, love, would I ever lie to you?"

Hongjoong asks, leaning in closer to rest their foreheads together. He sighs, closing his eyes. Seonghwa stays quiet, knowing the answer but not wanting to talk and say it.

"Would I?"

He asks again after a while and pulls away, looking at Seonghwa with loving eyes.

"N-No..."

Seonghwa stutters. Hongjoong lets a smile slip on his face, stroking Seonghwa's cheek softly before leaning in to peck his lips.

"See, you're so gorgeous baby boy, I just want you to see how pretty you are."

Hongjoong says looking back at the mirror. Soon Seonghwa feels his hand on his chin again, slowly turning his head to look in the same direction. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, still not wanting to look at his reflection. It still seems odd to look at himself while doing something like this.

"Look at us."

Hongjoong tells him and Seonghwa nods, noting that he is still painfully hard in his sweatpants. He slowly opens his eyes and when they lock gazes Hongjoong smiles, caressing his face gently.

"I want to make you feel good."

He says and Seonghwa nods his head quickly.

"Good boy."

Hongjoong whispers, his hands moving to Seonghwa's chest and then down his toned stomach.

"If you really don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop, alright angel?"

"Okay."

After the word leaves his mouth, Hongjoong's right hand moves lower. He slips his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants, palming him through his boxers. Seonghwa breathes out harshly, watching Hongjoong's hand move and muscles flex in his arm. He gasps when his fingers move under the elastic, his fingers wrapping around his shaft.

"Joongie...."

He gasps the younger's name, his hand squeezing his. Hongjoong turns his head a little, pressing a light kiss to his ear and then continuing under it, down his neck to his shoulder and then back again.

"Shhh baby, it's okay."

He whispers, beginning to move his hand up and down the older's length. Seonghwa's breath catches in his throat and he looks at Hongjoong, seeing his eyes looking at him through his lashes. The rapper smirks, pulling away from his neck to make his face more visible. Seonghwa moans, his hips unconsciously bucking forward and into Hongjoong's soft hand.

"You're so pretty..."

Hongjoong says, his own hips rolling into Seonghwa's backside. The older can feel how hard Hongjoong is, it makes him whimper. His hands find their way to the leader's thighs, holding onto them as he presses him closer.

"Fuck."

Seonghwa breathes out harshly, fighting the urge to close his eyes and just enjoy what the younger is giving him. Hongjoong's hand slowly moves up and down for the next few minutes, his thumb teasingly pressing into Seonghwa's slit, making him whine behind gritted teeth. With a flick of Hongjoong's wrist Seonghwa gasps, his head falling back on the rapper's shoulder, chanting his name under his breath. Hongjoong looks at his reflection before smirking, his hand speeding up.

"Close already?"

He asks, the smirk obvious in his voice. Seonghwa can only nod as his legs begin shaking. Any other time, he would be embarrassed to admit that he's close already but right now, he doesn't care. He just wants to finish, as soon as he can.

"It's alright baby, come for me."

Hongjoong whispers, pressing a light kiss to the exposed part of his throat before nipping at it. Seonghwa lets out a low groan, his hips trying to meet Hongjoong's hand halfway.

"I'm... I'm gonna..."

He can't even finish his sentence before his whole body starts trembling, hips stilling as his orgasm hits him. He gasps, looking at himself and Hongjoong in the mirror. He whimpers when he sees Hongjoong looking at him proudly, the wet patch on the front of his sweatpants also coming into view.

"Good boy."

Hongjoong praises, pulling his hand out of his pants. Seonghwa sighs, dropping his head back again and closing his eyes.


	2. Yeosang - Beautiful

Seonghwa feels himself shake as he steps into the shower, the feeling of Yeosang's eyes on his body making him nervous. He was always told by people that he is good looking and that his body is great but he just can't help it. He doesn't think he is that good looking. 

Yes, he might not be "ugly" but he doesn't think he is as handsome as people say he is. He knows the younger noticed how nervous he is when he steps closer, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a gentle kiss. He shyly kisses him back, his arms moving to his waist. The younger puts a little more strength into the kiss, running his thumb over the older's cheekbone. Seonghwa's cheeks heat up, his hold on Yeosang loosening up. 

Yeosang moves his hands down to his chest and stomach before gripping his hips, pulling him closer. Seonghwa whimpers into his mouth, his eyebrows drawing together. The feeling of the boy's body pressed flush against his is making him tremble. It's not like they have never done this before but it never fails to make him feel this way. They pull back seconds later, panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. 

Seonghwa doesn't want to think. He wants to enjoy. They don't get the chance to be together and get intimate often so he really wants to enjoy his time with Yeosang. That's why he joined him in the shower, to be with him. He wants to hold him and be held by him. He wants to feel good and happy. 

Yeosang softly calls for him, his husky voice snapping Seonghwa out of his thoughts. The boy smiles at him, one of his hands moving into his hair to run his fingers through it. Seonghwa returns the smile, his insides warming up. It makes him feel good. Yeosang makes him feel good. Yeosang asks him if everything is okay and Seonghwa forces himself to nod. 

He needs to focus on how turned on he is and pleasing Yeosang, that is what's important. Though he knows the younger wouldn't mind if he told him to stop, but he doesn't want to stop. The boy nods his head, his hand coming down to his cheek, stroking it gently. 

The younger then moves his head to press a light kiss to Seonghwa's jaw, trailing his tongue down his neck. He moves back up, flicking his tongue over the older's earlobe before biting it slightly. Seonghwa gasps, wrapping his arms around Yeosang's shoulders and tilting his head back. The younger takes that as an invitation, immediately dragging his tongue over Seonghwa's Adam's apple, hearing and feeling his breath hitch. 

The water keeps pouring from above them, hitting the tiled walls and their skin gently, calming Seonghwa down with the sound. 

Yeosang pulls away after leaving a mark on the side of the older's neck, a small smile on his lips. He quickly pecks Seonghwa's lips, his cheek following. The older keeps his eyes on the boy in front of him as he slowly shifts lower, his head moving down together with his body before he drops to his knees. 

Seonghwa shivers as wet kisses are trailed down his stomach, continuing on his hips and thighs. He chokes on the other's name as his hands move into his wet hair, hoping he will do what he so desperately needs him to do. The younger looks up, a smirk on his face. 

He softly tells him to turn around and Seonghwa feels excitement bubble up inside of him. He carefully turns around, his chest pressed against the cold wall, legs quivering. Yeosang slides his hands up and down the back of his thighs, pulling his hips a little towards him to make him arch his back. Seonghwa lets out a stuttered breath, letting Yeosang do as he pleases with him. 

He knows he can trust him. Yeosang would never do anything to hurt him. 

The younger presses a light kiss to the dimples at the bottom of his spine, his hot breath fanning his tailbone. The taller holds himself back from whining, wanting Yeosang to finally do something. He sighs when he feels the flat of his tongue being pressed against the smooth area around his rim. He clenches his fists, gritting his teeth. 

He is waxed, as he always found himself unattractive when his body had hair, and he knows Yeosang likes him the way he is but something in the back of his head is telling him that he shouldn't let Yeosang pleasure him like this. That he doesn't deserve it. 

The tip of the younger's tongue pushing into him makes him stop thinking, a mewl leaving his lips. He stutters out the younger's name, sneaking a hand down to wrap his fingers around his cock. He strokes himself in time with Yeosang's tongue, electricity shooting up his spine. Small moans and whimpers fall out of his mouth as the younger continues to lick over his rim and push his tongue into his tight heat, pressing into his walls. 

He speeds up his hand, whining when Yeosang pulls away and stands up again. The boy shushes him with a chuckle, slightly biting his neck as he brings one hand to Seonghwa's entrance. The older bites his bottom lip when he feels a finger pushing into him, his hand stuttering and back arching to feel more. Yeosang's breath tickles his skin as he whispers praises into his neck, kisses following after his words.

His other hand is now settled on his hip, rubbing comforting shapes into it. When the second finger joins he chokes on a moan, tears pooling up in his eyes. A familiar burning feeling bubbles in the pit of his stomach and he sighs, chasing his release. He breathes out a warning and Yeosang hums, gently moving his fingers in and out of him. 

Seonghwa can feel how hard the younger is and he wants to help him but he knows Yeosang won't let him. He knows Yeosang wants to make him feel good and not himself. 

Soon enough he throws his head back, ropes of white covering the tiled wall and his hand. He shakes through his orgasm, whimpering when Yeosang pulls his fingers out of him, turning him around to face him. 

The taller looks into his boyfriend's eyes with his hooded ones, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.


	3. Wooyoung - Gorgeous

"Baby..."

He lifts his head up to look, his cheeks dusting pink when Wooyoung reaches out and swipes his thumb over his bottom lip, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I love you."

The words are harsh and breathy but Seonghwa knows they are true. He smiles and nods, repeating them to let the younger knows he feels the same. He then finally sinks down completely, his hold on Wooyoung's shoulders tightening. 

He feels good but he needs time. Wooyoung's fingers are caressing his skin, his eyes looking at him in adoration.

"You're so beautiful..."

Seonghwa feels his face heat up even more, the boy's words making him feel fuzzy. He never liked hearing this but whenever Wooyoung told him he loved him or that he found him beautiful he felt his heart clench and everything felt good and at peace for a moment.

After a few seconds he rolls his hips, testing if he is able to move. He nods to himself, shakily breathing out before rising up and slowly sitting back down. 

The action pulls a low groan out of both of them, bodies melting into each other. Wooyoung lets his arms fall down to the couch cushions, watching in amazement as Seonghwa bounces on his lap, his face scrunching up every time he sits down. Seonghwa whimpers out the younger man's name, tucking his head in the crook of his neck. 

Seonghwa shivers as the younger's hands slide down his back and ass, his fingers wrapping around his member and slowly pumping. He whimpers, trying to get Wooyoung to speed up by rolling his hips up but knowing it's no use, the younger was, is and forever will be a tease and he has to get used to that, not that he really minds.

"Gosh, you look so pretty baby."

Wooyoung groans, the fingers of his other hand dancing over the older's bare thigh. Seonghwa's breath catches in his throat, already feeling a slight burn in his legs. He whines and stops for a moment, a stuttered moan making its way out of his mouth. He feels good but he would feel even better if his legs didn't hurt so bad. 

The practice was hard today, they practiced for far too long, and he knows they are both tired but his legs are not letting him enjoy this little moment. He hasn't been able to get intimate with Wooyoung for quite a while and his leg pain is ruining everything he was excited for.

Wooyoung then brings his hands to his hips, shifting a little as he bucks his own up. The older vocalist's mouth falls open, eyebrows knitting. He mumbles out Wooyoung's name as he lays down on his back, looking up at Seonghwa with hooded eyes and a smirk settled on his pretty face. He bucks his hips up again and again as he tries to set a pace, succeeding after a few tries. 

Seonghwa braces himself on the younger's chest, his hair falling into his eyes and sticking to his forehead as Wooyoung slowly fucks into him. He whimpers when he brushes his thumbs over his sensitive nipples, a variety of different emotions washing over him harshly. He arches his back, trying to get closer. His legs are slowly getting better, the burning from before almost completely gone now.

He is sweating and so is Wooyoung but he knows they both need this. Today was stressful, he needs to take his brain through a wash and let it rest for a while. 

He wants to feel good after a long time, and as hard as he knows that is, Wooyoung always succeeded in making him feel like everything was okay. Even is it wasn't and they were not even close to being alright, Wooyoung always took his mind off things and made him think about the good things that made him happy.

"I wanna come..."

Seonghwa tells him when he feels a familiar tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and Wooyoung groans, his thrusts getting sharper and harder.

"Do you think you can hold it for a little longer bun?"

He questions and Seonghwa nods, knowing he can from previous experiences. Wooyoung smiles at him fondly and nods to himself, his thrusts now faster and deeper, making Seonghwa jolt up and slightly forward every time.

"Good boy."

Wooyoung praises and Seonghwa's heart melts. He lets out a small yelp when Wooyoung pulls him down and closer, making him lay on him. He shivers as Wooyoung's hands travel down to his ass, holding him in place as his pace becomes erratic and sloppy. Seonghwa can tell he is close and it makes him happy, knowing they will most probably finish together. 

The tingling soon comes back and he silently warns his boyfriend about it while sitting back up, seeing him nod as his hips speed up to push them both over the edge. Soon enough his eyes widen and mouth falls open in a soundless moan, feeling Wooyoung still deep inside of him as his orgasm hits him, ropes of white covering his and Wooyoung's stomach. His eyes flutter closed and his mouth curls up into a smile, the feeling of the younger's hands caressing his back making him relax a little more.

"Fuck, baby..."

Wooyoung groans, his head thrown back and buried in the small pillows they keep as decorations for the couch. Seonghwa smiles, breathing heavily and letting a giggle slip past his lips. They should get up and clean up before others get home. He lays down again, nuzzling Wooyoung's neck.

"Was it good?"

He asks teasingly, sliding his hand down the shorter's chest to his stomach and then back up. He tilts his head to look at his boyfriend better, the grin that appears on Wooyoung's face making his heart race and insides melt at an alarming rate.

"It always is, because it's with you."

He says and Seonghwa rolls his eyes, the smile not leaving his face. This feels good.


	4. Yunho - Pretty

“Y-Yunho…“

Seonghwa whimpered, his shaky hands tangling in the fabric of the younger’s shirt and pulling, almost ripping it in the process. The fingers around his shaft tightened and he whimpered louder, his hips bucking up to feel more. The taller then pulled back, smiling at the trembling man under him with hooded eyes.

“What is it, baby?“

Yunho teased and Seonghwa breathed out what the younger assumed was his name again. His cheeks were dusted pink, his bottom lip now trapped between his teeth. Yunho groaned at the sight.

“God, you look so damn pretty like this.“

He said, his voice barely above a whisper, and Seonghwa quickly shook his head, groaning as he furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like when his boyfriend said things like that. They weren’t true so he didn’t like hearing them. Yunho frowned, Seonghwa’s pupils dilating at the sight. The taller looked scary, he loved it.

He then leaned down, pressing their lips softly together. Seonghwa felt his heart melt. He loved the softness and taste of Yunho’s lips. His lips were plush and he tasted sweet, it was addicting. The younger vocalist let go of his shaft and slid his hands down his thighs, gripping them gently before pulling him closer. Seonghwa gasped, the little amount of friction making goosebumps cover his whole being.

“Babe.“

Yunho called out for him when he pulled back, his tone soft but stern. Seonghwa breathed out harshly. His hips moved up, rutting against Yunho’s thigh needily as he was tucked back into his shorts. The younger chuckled, leaning down again to nip at Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa let out a breathless moan, trying to thrust up into Yunho’s hand when it caressed his cock again but finding it difficult to do.

The younger sped up his hand after a while, making Seonghwa arch his back and whine behind gritted teeth as he cupped his member through the fabric. He was glad they had the dorm to themselves because he was sure someone would hear him. When Yunho’s hands left his body he let out a displeased groan, wanting to pull his hands back but keeping himself from doing so. 

Yunho smirked, leaning in to peck the older’s cheek, then the corners of his mouth before finally paying attention to his lips. Seonghwa chased after him when he pulled back, whining in frustration.

“Goodness, Yunho.“

Seonghwa sat up the best he could, reaching for one of Yunho’s hands and bringing him closer. The younger yelped, his breath stuttering when Seonghwa wrapped his fingers around his throat, covering it with his own. He pushed it closer and leaned into it, glaring up at Yunho.

“Don’t you dare stop.“

He groaned, yanking the taller closer and pressing their lips against each other again. Yunho quickly responds, putting more pressure into the kiss as he laid Seonghwa on his back again. He pressed himself closer to him, the older’s hips moving up and against his fully clothed thigh.

He bit his lip when Yunho pulled back, one of his big hands moving to Seonghwa’s waist and helping him get more friction. It took only a few minutes before Seonghwa’s breathing started getting faster and heavier, letting them both know about his upcoming orgasm.

“P-Please… Yunho… I’m c-close…“

Seonghwa whined, his pace getting sloppy. He needed his release as soon as possible. Yunho nodded, smirking before squeezing around the older’s throat and pushing his thigh more between his legs. The smaller let out a throaty moan, feeling the pit of his stomach get warm. 

He smiled to himself, wrapping one hand around Yunho’s wrist and keeping his hand in place as he slowly but surely came close to tipping over the edge.

“Come on baby, come for me…“

Yunho whispered darkly, leaning close to the older’s ear and slightly biting it. Enough to make him feel it but not enough to hurt him.

“I’m coming…“

Seonghwa warned and Yunho nodded again, nibbling at this earlobe and nipping at the spot right under his ear.

“Go on baby boy.“

Seonghwa nodded, letting out shaky breaths before his hips stilled and he held his breath for a second. Yunho groaned and looked down, seeing the dark wet patch at the front of Seonghwa’s shorts and then glancing up into his eyes.

Seonghwa’s face flushed dark red, looking away in embarrassment. He only gritted his teeth and looked down when he felt the wetness, sighing because he knew he would be reminded of this moment when he washed his clothes.

“You made a mess babe…“

Yunho said lowly and Seonghwa’s face turned darker as he whined quietly to himself. He didn't even notice Yunho still had his hand wrapped around his throat before he removed it, wanting to crawl next to the older. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, making him whine in protest.

“What’s wrong?“

Yunho asked and Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“I have to change, just wait a little…“

He said, wanting to get up and do so but Yunho’s arms were still holding him in place and preventing him from doing anything other than breathing. He looked at Yunho’s face, feeling his own heat up again when he smirked.

“You made it, you can stay in it for a while.“

“Yunho!“

Seonghwa whined, trying to fight the younger off but giving up after a few unsuccessful attempts. Yunho only chuckled and brought him closer to his body, hiding his face in his neck and slowly breathing.

“You’re fine.“

Yunho said, a smile obvious in his voice. Seonghwa scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

“I’m not.“

Yunho groaned, snuggling deeper into his body, arms tightening around his petite waist.

“I don’t want to let you go…“

He said and Seonghwa’s breath caught in his throat. He smiled at Yunho’s words, feeling his heart skip a beat or two.

“I would be right back.“

He said, reassuring the younger that he wouldn’t leave.

“I don’t want to let you go… ever…“

Yunho added and Seonghwa’s cheeks dusted pink again as he sighed.


	5. Mingi - Wonderful

Seonghwa trembles as a gentle hand slides up his side and then back down to his hip. He looks up into the rapper's eyes, calming down slightly because of the softness. Mingi smiles and leans down to peck his lips, only pulling back about an inch to talk.

  
"You're so beautiful, I wish you could see what I see..."

  
He says and Seonghwa feels blush creeping up on his face. He shakes his head slightly, wanting to cover his face with his hands but knowing that wouldn't make Mingi happy. And he wants to make Mingi happy. The younger then sits up and shifts closer, lining himself up with Seonghwa's entrance before looking up into his eyes, silently asking him for permission. 

  
The vocalist gives him a small nod, gritting his teeth at the stretch when Mingi pushes himself fully in. He knows Mingi is, well, a little bigger than what he can take but that never stopped him from trying. He never got the younger in all the way but he is happy for at least something. He places his hands on Mingi's chest, his entire body shaking. 

  
He likes this, Mingi always helped him with stress. He helped his mind to change completely. Just earlier today, when they went to dance practice together, he was standing in front of the big mirrored wall, pointing out every flaw and every little thing he didn't like to himself but now, just a few hours later, here he is, his chest heavy and hair sticking to his forehead already. 

  
He loves the fact that Mingi showers him in infinite love all day every day but sometimes he gets to the things Seonghwa absolutely hates about himself and tells him that he finds them beautiful. Seonghwa never understood why Mingi felt the need to tell him those things. 

  
He is sure Mingi knows he doesn't have to do that, so he wonders why. Why is Mingi treating him like this? Why is Mingi telling him how precious and gorgeous he is, how much he loves his smile and eyes, his hair and hands, his voice and laugh. 

  
And why does he like it? He never liked when people complimented him so why does it feel so good to have someone say all those nice things all of the sudden? A call of his name makes him snap out of his thoughts and he focuses on Mingi again. His narrow eyes and small smile, his ruffled hair and the chain dangling from around his neck. 

  
Everything about him, Seonghwa loves. 

  
The younger then quietly asks if he can move and if Seonghwa is comfortable and the older's heart skips a beat. Mingi was always so careful with him, so gentle and loving. Seonghwa doesn't know what he did to deserve someone like him to be his boyfriend. 

  
He parts his lips to talk but when he tries nothing comes out. He frowns softly but brushes it off and nods his head instead, smiling up at the rapper. Mingi leans in to press a kiss to his forehead before pulling his hips back. Seonghwa lets out a groan as Mingi draws them back in, repeating the action a few more times before setting a slow and steady pace that is comfortable for both of them.

  
The older wraps his arms around him, pulling him down to feel his body flush against his own. He doesn't know why he always did that but it feels right. Maybe because he feels safe whenever he does this? Maybe because Mingi feels like home whenever he embraces him, showing him that he will protect him from everything bad in the world. 

  
Mingi tucks his head in the crook of Seonghwa's neck, breathing in before bringing a hand to the older's hip. He holds onto it for better support, hearing and partially feeling Seonghwa's breath hitch as his pace picks up slightly. The vocalist bites his lip to keep all of his noises in. 

  
Their friends would probably not appreciate him being too loud or loud at all. They never complained but Seonghwa felt bad whenever he got noisy. Mingi always told him he loved all the sounds he made and that others don't care, which was true but Seonghwa still felt bad. He wants to keep quiet, or at least try to. 

  
It's late and most of them are trying to rest after a stressful day, he doesn't want to interrupt their sleeping. 

  
The older moves his hands into Mingi's hair, running his fingers through it. Mingi then lifts himself up on his arms, looking down at Seonghwa with a smile as he rocks his hips against the older's. Seonghwa stares up at him, his eyes a little teary and breathing uneven.

  
Mingi then groans lowly, his pace picking up again and Seonghwa has to bring a hand up to his mouth to cover it. His eyebrows knit together and he closes his eyes. He feels Mingi's hand leave his hip before his fingers wrap around his length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

  
They have to hurry. They have to wake up early tomorrow and they can't afford being tired at the moment. He would love to feel Mingi for longer but it's better if they just hurry and finish in a few minutes then if they made love for an hour and would be extra tired the next day.

  
He whimpers into his hand, trying hard to bite back any moans or whines. He knows Mingi would like to hear it and truth be told he would like to just let go and be vocal too but then again, they are not home alone and he doesn't want to disturb their friends' peace. 

  
His eyes shoot open when Mingi hits that one bundle of nerves inside of him, making him arch his back a little bit and open his mouth in a soundless moan. He looks into Mingi's eyes with desperation and the younger only nods, not changing the angle so he can continue to abuse that spot. Seonghwa lets out a few strangled moans, biting his lip with each one.

  
As the flying seconds soon turn into minutes Seonghwa groans out a warning, placing his free hand over Mingi's and moving it together with him. The younger nods with a smirk, his thrusts sharp and hand speeding up. He leans down, pulling Seonghwa's hand away from his face and then pressing their lips together. The older parts his lips for him almost immediately, whimpering at the feeling of Mingi's tongue against his. 

  
After a little while Mingi pulls back, his hips stuttering as his pace grows sloppy, making them both aware of their upcoming climaxes. Seonghwa bucks his hips up into his palm to feel more, whimpering as a few tears make their way down his face. His orgasm is approaching and he can't tell if the tears are from relief or from how loved he feels. 

  
It's stupid to him, he should know that Mingi loves him by now, but just hearing him say those three words and knowing that he is saying the truth by the look in his eyes makes him feel good and special. He feels nice and after many years he feels good about himself as well. He thought he would never find anyone that would love him but Mingi changed his mind.

  
A low groan snaps him back into reality and he breathes out harshly when Mingi tells him he is close as well. Seonghwa nods to himself, rolling his hips the best he can, wanting to feel Mingi better but also make them tip over the edge faster.

  
"I'm... I'm gonna... I... Mingi..."

  
Seonghwa starts, his voice quiet but needy. Mingi swipes his thumb over the head of his member and Seonghwa whimpers, his climax knocking on the door. He bucks his hips up into Mingi's hand a few more times before ropes of white cover his stomach and Mingi's hand. 

  
He closes his eyes, his head falling back as his chest rises and falls quickly. That was fast. They can go for longer next time, they had to hurry. He grunts when Mingi slowly pulls out of him, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and jerking himself off to his release. He looks up at Seonghwa, seeing his flushed and tear - stained cheeks in the dimly lit room, and smiles. 

  
The smile only falls off his face when his orgasm kicks in, making him bite his lip as he finishes, covering Seonghwa's fluttering stomach in his own release. The older sighs, finding Mingi's eyes and smiling softly. The younger stays in place for about a minute before straightening up shakily and reaching for his shirt on the floor. 

  
He gently wipes the older clean before doing the same to himself and dropping the shirt on the floor again. Seonghwa rolls his eyes at that but doesn't comment on it, not being able to find the energy to do so. Mingi then helps him get at least a little dressed, doing the same and laying down behind him afterwards. 

  
Seonghwa snuggles into him, feeling his arms wrap around him. He feels safe, he feels good, everything is okay as long as Mingi is with him.


	6. San -  Dazzling

Seonghwa shivers at the contact of the boy's cold hands on the heated skin of his sides, squirming a little under him as his body hovers over Seonghwa's.

  
"S-San ah..."

  
He whimpers, his fingers threading through the boy's hair. The younger smiles and pulls away from his neck after planting a quick kiss there, looking deep into his eyes. Seonghwa stares up at him, feeling his eyes tear up from the loving gaze. 

  
San visibly panics but then he smiles softly, bringing a hand up to Seonghwa's face to wipe off any of the tears that escape his eyes.

  
"Shh baby, it's okay, I'm here."

  
He whispers and Seonghwa's heart melts in his chest. He nods his head slightly, smiling at the feeling of San's hand on his cheek. He leans into the touch, nuzzling his palm with an inaudible purr. San giggles before pulling his hand away and sitting up. 

  
He leans forward only a little bit to place his hands on top of Seonghwa's thigh and hip, rubbing soothing shapes into his skin.

  
"Spread your legs more angel."

  
He says softly and Seonghwa nods, shivering at the pet name. San bites his lip at the view, his hands sliding down the other boy's legs.

  
"Good boy, god you look beautiful."

  
He says harshly under his breath and Seonghwa's heart flutters. The vocalist's voice is sending shivers down his spine and, if he is honest with himself, he feels great. He eyes the younger's figure, frowning slightly. He feels a little embarrassed, being all naked and spread out in front of him while San hasn't taken off a single article of clothing ever since they entered the bedroom. 

  
The little voice in the back of his mind doesn't help him either, telling him that he looks unpleasant and that San shouldn't even be looking at him right now. He wants to get rid of it but he can't. It's always there, telling him that he is worthless and that San doesn't actually love him.

  
"So pretty for me."

  
San adds and Seonghwa's train of thought comes to an end. He lets his hands travel along San's wide shoulders, down his clothed chest and then lower to his slim waist. He doesn't want to let go. He wants to hold onto the younger forever. He wants to hold him so he knows that he will be okay. 

  
That as long as San is by his side, he is going to be fine.

  
San then reaches into the nightstand near the bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube and then popping off the cap. The sound rings in Seonghwa's ears and his eyes shine in excitement. He watches as the younger pours some of the cold gel onto his fingers and then rubs them together to warm it a little. 

  
He lifts one of Seonghwa's legs to get better access, bringing his wet fingers to the boy's entrance. He looks up at him with a questioning expression and Seonghwa nods, giving him silent consent to what he is about to do. San smiles before slowly pushing one finger in, causing the older to grit his teeth.

  
The younger slows down right after seeing Seonghwa's face, cooing and smiling softly. Seonghwa looks into his eyes, his own tearing up again. San then brings his free hand up to Seonghwa's face, wiping away the tears that slip out of his eyes before adding the second finger and gently scissoring him open. 

  
Seonghwa lets out a muffled whine, his chest quickly rising and falling. San strokes his cheek tenderly, leaning closer to peck his lips.

  
"You're doing so good baby boy, you're taking my fingers so well, I'm so proud of you."

  
He whispers and Seonghwa whimpers, the words burning themselves into his brain. He wants to hear it more. He wants to hear San say that he is proud of him more. It feels so good to hear, as silly as he feels for liking it this much. 

  
The younger continues to move his fingers in and out of him, slowly adding the third one while murmuring sweet nonsense into his skin and marking it with pretty bruises that will remind Seonghwa of this night the next time he looks into the mirror.

  
The older tries to roll his hips down, needing San's fingers deeper. He arches his back when he feels them brush against his prostate, a shot of arousel going through his entire body as his member twitches. He whimpers and bites his lip, feeling himself shake when San keeps on abusing that one spot with the tips of his fingers, making Seonghwa even more needy.

  
He whines quietly, a familiar burning feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, his cock now leaking. He squeezes his eyes shut, opening his mouth to warn the young dancer about his upcoming orgasm but only getting a few words out. San seems to get the message though so he coos, curling his fingers inside Seonghwa, making him cry out loudly.

  
"Close already? Awh, my little bunny is so cute."

  
He says and Seonghwa's legs tremble because of his words. He nods his head, his climax already so close he thinks he won't be able to even warn San before he reaches it. He breathes heavily, frowning slightly. He doesn't know what kind of magic this is. 

  
His own fingers almost never satisfied him but whenever San fingered him he felt like he was in heaven. He always felt so good and so full, it is something he will probably never say no to.

  
"C-Can I come? P-Please? Sannie?"

  
He stutters out and San smiles before nodding, his dimples and eye - smile making him seem innocent. He licks his lips before parting them to talk, a smirk replacing the soft smile he had painted on his face just a few seconds ago.

  
"Of course you can, come for me bunny."

  
He whispers, his voice low and seductive and Seonghwa shivers. San keeps on ramming his fingers into him and the older's climax slowly approaches as the seconds fly by. Soon enough he is reaching for San, tangling his fingers in his shirt and pulling on it as he comes, ropes of white shooting on his stomach and chest. San hums in amusement, slowing down before pulling his fingers out completely, earning a soft whine.

  
"Good job bunny, I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

  
San says as he wipes his fingers into his shirt and Seonghwa shivers again, the words making him feel warm and fuzzy. He really likes when San says that. It makes him feel good.


	7. Jongho - Outstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo  
> So this is the enddd  
> hope you enjoyed  
> Lmk if you did I'd love to read your thoughts  
> Take care, stay safe, stay hydrated and byee

"Hyung, relax."

  
Jongho says, his hand caressing the older boy's stomach before moving between his legs, cupping him through the fabric of his underwear and slowly moving up and down. Seonghwa whimpers and bites his lip, his cheeks flushed. He stares at the younger for a moment before releasing the flesh from his mouth and taking a deep breath.

  
"I-I just... I don't want you to feel like you h-have to..."

  
He says quietly and Jongho coos as his hand stop for a moment, leaning down to press a kiss to Seonghwa's cheek and smiling softly. He then pulls back to look at the boy under him, pure adoration drowning in his eyes. Seonghwa blushes deeply.

  
"But I want to, baby."

  
Jongho whispers and Seonghwa smiles a little, nodding his head and letting out a shaky breath as the younger moves lower, his neck and chest being littered in kisses and bites. Jongho hooks his fingers behind the elastic of the other's boxers, pulling them down as he peppers kisses down his toned stomach. 

  
He then drops the fabric on the floor, looking up into Seonghwa's eyes as he gently bites the skin on his hips, smirking at his reactions.

  
"J-Jongho... I..."

  
He starts but cuts himself off with a whimper, biting his lip right after. Jongho chuckles, looking into his eyes with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

  
"Shh it's okay, just relax, I'll take care of everything, alright?"

  
He says, raising his eyebrows slightly. Seonghwa nods his head, feeling as if his whole body has been lit on fire. A fire that feels way too good to stop. He feels loved and cared for. Jongho always made him feel so good and took his mind off things. 

  
Even though he is younger than everyone, Seonghwa sometimes felt like he was the oldest one. Jongho then nods to himself, keeping his eyes locked with Seonghwa's as he slowly strokes his length to get him to harden fully. 

  
Seonghwa lets out a quiet moan, wanting to apologize but keeping himself from doing so because he knows Jongho told him he likes the sounds he makes. He watches as Jongho lowers his head, taking him into his mouth just seconds later, their eyes not leaving each other's. 

  
He only breaks the eye contact as his face turns redder and he throws his head back into the soft pillows. It feels good, almost too good. Jongho's mouth feels like heaven around his member and he only wishes he could get that out but for now, he can only think that.

  
"Oh my god."

  
He whimpers, his hands moving into the maknae's hair, threading through it but not tugging or pulling, at least not yet. He bites his lip harshly when Jongho begins bobbing his head, his tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. 

He wants to thrust up and feel more, he wants to make Jongho choke on him but at the same time he doesn't want to hurt him. He wants to enjoy the wetness of Jongho's mouth for as long as he can. He wants to look into Jongho's eyes and watch see his cock coated in Jongho's saliva. 

He lets out a drawn out whine of the maknae's name after a few minutes of him moving his head up and down, his tongue making Seonghwa feel weak. His brain telling him to buck his hips but his body refusing to listen. Seonghwa can feel his legs shaking and the pit of his stomach soon starts burning.

  
"J-Jongho..."

  
He stutters, feeling embarrassed but knowing he can't hold it. The younger got him worked up a little while before they started so no one can blame him for already feeling like coming. Jongho looks up into his eyes through his lashes, making him whimper from the simple gesture. 

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, his climax already knocking on the door. He doesn't want to come yet but he can't help it. Jongho always turned him on so much he sometimes didn't last at all. He lets out a shaky breath before taking a deep one to talk.

  
"Can I? Please, Jongho?"

  
He asks, desperation obvious in his voice. Jongho hums, sending vibrations up the older boy's body. Seonghwa gasps softly, his hold on Jongho's hair tightening as he arches his back off the bedsheets. He tilts his head back and opens his mouth in a soundless moan as his orgasm kicks in, his cock twitching on Jongho's tongue. 

  
The younger keeps moving his head before slowing down and eventually stopping. He sits back on his heels as he swallows thickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Seonghwa looks up at him with hooded eyes, his breathing still uneven and chest heavy.

  
"Did it feel good, pretty?"

  
He asks after a long minute and Seonghwa feels a shiver run down his spine. He nods his head quickly, his heart melting at the sound of Jongho's laughter. The maknae smiles and shakily leans down before moving behind Seonghwa to wrap his arms around him.

  
"You did so good, lovely."

  
He says and Seonghwa blushes, feeling the heat on his face and neck. He thanks the younger quietly, getting a giggle in response. He smiles at the sound, he really loves it. Jongho then begins moving his hand up and down Seonghwa's tummy, making him lean into his touch with a hum of content.

  
"You even kept your hips down, what a good boy you are."

  
Jongho whispers and Seonghwa bites his lip, remembering his thoughts. He blinks a few times, wanting to thank Jongho again but not being able to find the words. But the younger doesn't seem to mind his last of words, he only leans his head against the older carefully, humming to himself.

  
"Love you."

  
He whispers and Seonghwa heart skips a beat. He smiles and sighs, feeling happy. Jongho always made him feel so special thanks to his words. All he had to say was that Seonghwa looked pretty that day or that he loved him and Seonghwa's heart would instantly melt and all of his worries would disappear for a moment. All he could think about was Jongho and Jongho's voice calling his name.

  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to/find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends^^


End file.
